Ainra Omondi
Ainra Omondi is a story bound character that appears in comic books published by Revolt Comics. The character debuted in the form of a vignette or splash page in [[The Art of Revolt|'The Art of Revolt']] #1 in May of 2014 and was created by Alice V. Falto. Initially, Falto wanted this character to be the heart and soul of the team. As a healer Ainra was going to serve as the glue to keep the team together. Falto created her to be very humble and level headed filled with kindness. Nonetheless, the character’s personality was changed when writer David G. Hernandez was done with her. Hernandez saw the pinup in which she was featured and immediately suggested to Falto to promote her to second in command. With her origin and ethnic background, her personality changed into a very strong-willed woman. Hernandez swapped the role that was intentionally designated to ' [[Bridget Kennan|'Bridget Kennan']]' and matured her personality. Ainra Omondi comes from the Luo tribe of Kenya. As a child, she was well-educated by missionaries and managed to travel to London where she studied medicine. She is a very well respected doctor. Publication history Ainra Omondi appeared in a two-page spread out poster in “''The Art of Revolt''" #1(May 2014). The poster was drawn, inked and colored by Alice V. Falto. Her official first appearance was in the pages of “Revolt Comics Presents" #1” in a story called “chosen." In her debut, Omondi is seen flying in a glider alongside ' [[Bridget Kennan|'Bridget Kennan']]'. Fictional character biography Ainra Omondi is a native of Kenya and a member of the Luo tribe. Very early in her childhood missionaries arrived to her tribe and thought her. She fell in love with Kevin the child of one of the missionaries, though the laws of the tribe prohibited their union. She got arranged to be wed to an older member of her tribe. She bore him a child and was somewhat content. However, her happiness was not meant to last. She saw as her husband’s brother entered her tent and killed her child and the man, she wed. No one believed the atrocity she witnessed and as tradition after the Luo mourning ceremony, tero buru, the brother and assassin of her child inherited her for his own. She asked her friend and true love of her life Kevin for help, and he paid to smuggle her to London. Kevin paid a steep price as he was killed soon after. In the care of Kevin’s parents Ainra attained citizenship and was permitted to attend a very prestigious collage. She studied biology, and her academic's accomplishment propelled her to medical school where she became a very well respected doctor. While working in a free clinic, she got the call. Powers and abilities Ainra Omondi is a normal human being. She is well trained with a spear and quite athletic. She has the power of performing the rite of exorcism. External links * https://www.facebook.com/Revoltcomics at Revolt Comics All characters and logos showed in this page are ™ and © of [http://revoltcomics.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Revolt Comics] Inc. ™ [http://revoltcomics.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Revolt Comics] is a ™ and a © of David G. Hernandez, Alice V. Falto and Angel G. Falto. Category:Comics characters introduced in 2014 Category:Fictional characters Category:Fictional cosmic entities Power Grid Revolt Ratings Intelligence 3 Strength 2 Speed 2 Durability 1 Energy Projection 4 Fighting Skills 4 Power Reference